Breaking Down
by Fer8girl
Summary: Limping her mentor's ship into a Corellian Spaceport, Bounty Hunter-in-training Sinn is obliged to deal with Mitchell, a handsome mechanic who's been trying to work past her defenses and talk her into some 'alone time'. But shields go down more easily when you see someone needs you, and even if it ain't love, sometimes comfort can be just as nice. Rated M, adult content
1. Chapter 1

The chugging whir of the hyperdrive shutting down was a sound Sinn wished she wasn't familiar with. Pushing back hard from the console she got up and stalked to the engine room of Reckoning. They still had auxiliary engines so they could move, just not fast. Glaring at the reticent metal she resisted the urge to give it a swift kick remembering the last time she did she'd only gotten a scuffed boot and two broken toes.

"If the force of that look could power it up," she heard Venom's drawl behind her, "We would've shot clear across the galaxy by now."

Sinn raked her fingers down her face even as she smiled at Venom's dry humor. "We need a new drive," she admitted, "This one's ready to give up the ghost." Venom shook her head and sighed as she ran a loving hand over the machinery.

"Hate to agree," the slim blonde woman said, "This one's been running Reckoning for a while, it's earned its retirement." She gave it a kick, much lighter than the one Sinn would have given it, and it whirred one more time before giving a gasping chug and shutting down again. Venom laughed at Sinn's surprised look and shrugged.

"Guess it had to say 'goodbye'," she said and Sinn started laughing with her, "C'mon partner, I don't even know where we are." Heading up to the bridge, Sinn sat back down at the console while Venom came over and looked over her shoulder, which was exactly what Sinn hoped she wouldn't do.

"Looks like Corellia's closest," she looked slyly at Sinn, "But something tells me you already knew that." Straightening up, she patted Sinn on the shoulder. "That's where we're heading. Set course." Sinn groaned loudly but did as her former mentor and now partner asked.

"Aww, it ain't that bad," Venom drawled, "You know Mitchell will give us a good rate on repairs. 'Specially if you bat them big golden eyes at him. And like I ain't noticed the extra little sway you put in them hips when you're around him or those touchy feely moments you two have."

Anger at the drive, Sinn thought, that's why my cheeks are so hot, not from embarrassment. But Venom hadn't made this far as a bounty hunter by being dense. They'd gone to Corellia several times for repairs on Reckoning and supplies, frequenting the same spaceport for both. That's where Venom had introduced her to Mitchell and the older woman had noticed the sparks that popped and fizzled between the pair every time they'd visited.

The drive mechanic was handsome for sure, Sinn thought, as she remembered the light green eyes gleaming in his tanned face. He was also extremely attentive every time they'd stopped by and she'd enjoyed his attention. They'd flirted repeatedly but she'd just discovered her wings and keeping a guy in every spaceport wasn't her style. Still, Mitchell was easy on the eyes and she'd been... Groaning again at her train of thought, Sinn double checked the coordinates when she felt Venom pat her on the shoulder.

"It wouldn't be so bad if you wanted to settle down," Venom said and Sinn shot her a dry look.

"Ain't having second thoughts about recruiting me are you?" she asked, smiling as Venom barked a laugh.

"Shoot no girl, you're great at this. But I don't want you to have the regrets I do. Ser'agh told me you excel at the medic's training she's given you, says you're a born healer. Maybe you should work at a hospital somewhere. Find someone who makes you happy, have a home and family." Sinn laid her hand on her mentor's knowing she meant well.

"This is my home," she said, "And you and Ser'agh are my family. I don't feel like I need to settle on a planet to have those things." She leaned back in her seat looking up into the aging bounty hunter's eyes, surprised again at how dear the woman and her feisty Twi'lek girlfriend had become to her in the short months they'd been together.

Venom had been training her to be a bounty hunter, teaching her how to stalk and when to strike, and she'd also treated Sinn like the daughter she'd never had. But sometimes that maternal trait included impromptu matchmaking, Sinn thought with a smile, more than once Venom had hinted that all work and no play would make Sinn a dull hunter. Ruffling the short brown hair that fell to Sinn's chin Venom sighed again.

"I hear you, you're smart enough to know what's good for you," Venom's voice was proud but tinged with sadness, "You learn too fast, you're more than ready for the Hunt. Be nice to see you win, those Mandalorians have been lording it over everyone for too long that they're the best. You know how long it's been since one of them won? Let's see if we can make it a bit longer. Now, how long 'til we hit ground?"

Sinn checked the console again. "We've got a few hours," she replied, and a sultry grin pulled across Venom's cheeks.

"Good," she stated, "Seems I left my lil bunk warmer alone. Maybe I should see if she's up yet."

Sinn's shoulders shook with stifled laughter as the slim blonde sauntered back to her quarters. Mental note, she thought, buy earplugs when they hit the planet. Sinn wasn't exactly sure what the pair's love life involved but Ser'agh was very vocal and more than once the Twi'lek's wails of pleasure had echoed through the ship .

Glancing at the galaxy map again, it wasn't long before she heard Huttese cries from the direction of Venom's quarters. Well Ser'agh's up now, she thought with a laugh, and she'd definitely be investing in some earplugs when they touched down.

* * *

The pair didn't emerge until just before Reckoning settled into the spaceport with a gentle thud, leaning on each other as they approached the bridge. Sinn's shoulders shook with laughter again as she gazed fondly at the two ladies, both glowing with pleasure and looking smug.

"Those landings are better," Ser'agh quipped, "Hard to believe you'd never flown a starship before Venom found you."

"The girl learns fast," Venom chuckled, "You'd said the same about her med skills. She even stitched me up good the last time I needed it."

As Venom pulled up her sleeve, Sinn examined the pale scar that would be almost invisible within weeks. Ser'agh wasn't lying, Sinn thought with pride, healing came to her like grazing to a nerf. At first the idea of putting knife or needle to someone made her queasy, now she knew which kolto treated what injuries and could sew up a wound in no time flat.

Thinking again about what Venom said about working in a hospital, she shook her head. Tracking down scum felt right, satisfying. No, she thought, healing's just the flipside of the coin she dealt with; she'd had to deal out death just as efficiently. She wasn't a fan of killing, but some targets went down hard and if the choice was kill or die she'd rather keep breathing. Shaking her head again to break loose those thoughts, she headed to Reckoning's exit.

"Let's go ladies," she kept her voice brisk, "Sooner we get that drive fixed, sooner we can drop off these bounties and get our take." Her feet hadn't touched the floor of the space port for one minute before she heard a boisterous voice.

"Venom?" the deep voice echoed, "Thought that was your bucket of bolts limping in. You'd better have you-know-who with you."

Sinn looked over and saw Mitchell swinging down from the wing of a fighter he'd been working on. Crossing her arms she looked over the rowdy mechanic who looked appealing despite being smudged with grime. When Sinn had first met him he'd been clean shaven but in the last couple visits he'd begun sporting a fine moustache and trimmed goatee. It'd surprised her how much the facial hair had enhanced his look. Guess I'm a sucker for fuzz, she thought with a chuckle.

Streaks of amber shot through the dark brown dreadlocks that grazed his muscular back and were currently tied loosely back, though several had escaped trailing over his shoulders. He lifted the tinted googles he wore revealing his sparkling green eyes, and a smile split his dark tanned face. The smile grew wider as he took in the sight of her, looking appreciatively at her curves encased in snug black pants and the sleeveless white top.

"Hell-lo Gorgeous," the boisterous voice downshifted to throaty as he walked over, "Must be my lucky day." Sinn couldn't help rolling her eyes as she laughed.

"You only call me that 'cause you can't keep track of all of the girls trailing in and out of here. I'm sure you've got a girl on every freighter and fighter Doll," she accused lightly as he laughed back.

"Trust me, I'd never forget you Sinn, all curves and sass," he chuckled, "I call you Gorgeous 'cause you are. Now what brings you and your boss my way? You know, other than your deep-seated longing for me." Walking to her self-assuredly, he grasped her in a quick hug.

"Ain't 'boss' anymore," she said with pride, "Got upgraded to partner. Least until I join the Hunt."

Mitchell let loose a low impressed whistle. "Not sure what you're hunting but you can bring me in anytime, maybe tie me up..." he winked at her and she threw up her hands in exasperation as she laughed again then motioned for Mitchell to follow her.

"Keep goofing and I'll hit you with carbonite, cool you off some. C'mon, hyperdrive is done and I mean done for good this time," she stated, as they walked through the ship, "Need a new one, need it cheap and need it fast."

He shot her a knowing look. "Have you tried kicking it?" he teased and her cheeks flamed as she remembered he'd been there for that.

"No I have not," she enunciated firmly, "Got half a mind to think you sabotaged it to get me back here." A new gleam lit up his eyes as he mulled over her statement.

"Not a bad idea," he said, "Wonder how long could I make these repairs last?" she glanced sharply at him and he chuckled again, "Don't worry Gorgeous. I know you'd never forgive me for clipping your wings." He examined the drive quickly, clucking his tongue, "Yup, it's blown. Lucky for you I've got a couple I can patchwork together." Sinn let out a huge sigh of relief and caught a wry look from Mitchell.

"You don't have to sound so happy to leave," he huffed playfully, "I'm going to think you don't like me." Recognizing their usual banter she strolled over to him and walked her fingers over his chest.

"Mitchell, doll, you know there's lots I like about you," she murmured, "Your humor, your style…" she paused dramatically, "Your ability to get our ship moving." His smile reemerged as he rested a hand on her hip.

"You sticking around this time?" his voice deepened low and throaty, "Be nice if you tucked in them wings and stayed a while."

His eyes glittered at her and raised a rich heat in her midsection, but that was all, heat. Keeping her hands light on his chest, she looked at him earnestly. "Two problems Doll," she stated, "You don't love me and I don't love you. I need someone willing to fly with me, and you need someone happy on the ground." He sighed but nodded in acknowledgement, honest enough to not lie about how he felt about her.

"You got me there," he admitted, "Neither of us wants long term and I like where we stand with each other." Then he wiggled his eyebrows at her, "I just think we'd have a lot of fun lying down." Sinn laughed again and gave him an exaggerated smacking kiss.

"Sure you do," she said with a wink, "But you've got a drive to fix and I've got to get supplies."

"You'll probably need help with those," the pair turned to where a smoky voice emerged and saw Venom leaning on the doorway to the engine room. "Mitchell!" she exclaimed, "I'll have to work on my partner's manners. She didn't mention you were aboard." The slim bounty hunter wrapped her arms around him in a huge hug.

"How you holding up there lady?" he smiled down at her while she patted his chest indulgently.

"Better than my bird," she replied, "Sinn fill you in?"

He gave her a brisk nod before replying, "Sure did. I'll get the repair droids on it. Have you ladies up and flying in no time." Still resting his arm around Venom the three of them exited the ship. Once they got into the bay Mitchell barked several orders to the droids milling about while Sinn watched. They scurried here and there shuttling the necessary parts and she was impressed at their efficiency. After making sure the repairs were underway Mitchell pulled the ladies to the side.

"So where's that Ser'agh?" he asked, "Figured she'd be clinging to you. I know she's got to be pleased as punch she gets to travel with you now."

"She's making sure the med bay is well stocked. We're taking our girl here to meet up with an old pal of mine, Braden," she said, "He's got the resources to get her into the Great Hunt, but he wants to see her skills. Speaking of which, Sinn you should see about those supplies. I'm sure Mitchell wouldn't mind loaning a couple of hands if you need help." Sinn felt her cheeks burning again but thankfully Mitchell just shook his head at Venom's attempt to push them together.

"Someone's got to make sure these tin cans do their job properly," he gave Sinn a wink, "But I should be around when you get back. Just make sure to say hey before you go." Venom looked slightly nonplussed as she walked off but when Sinn tried to follow Mitchell hooked one her beltloops with his fingers and tugged her back. She chuckled as he gave her a firm hug before turning in his arms to meet his glowing eyes.

"I know she means well," Sinn said about Venom, "She just thinks everyone should couple up."

"No worries," he replied, "We ain't cut out to be that kind of couple. But I still think we could have fun together." He buried his face to her neck, playfully nibbling, making her squirm and laugh in his arms. He started laughing as well when she dug her fingertips into his side hitting a sensitive area. Pulling back, she watched his eyes light up as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"You might be right about that, but for right now I got to say no," she said, "Venom will be wondering why I ain't dogging her footsteps." He released her with a return peck and squeeze, his eyes still filled with mischievious inuendo.

"You keep me smiling, Gorgeous. Don't think I'll stop asking," he warned, "Hopefully those no's might turn into maybe's."

"Keep trying, maybe they will," she teased blowing him a kiss as she sashayed off. Catching a movement out of the corner of her eye, she turned and saw Mitchell wave, then pretend to catch something out of the air and put it in his pocket.

"Saving that one for later," he explained and she laughed again as she realized he meant her kiss, then trotted to catch up with Venom.

For an older woman Venom was still spry and had gotten half-way across the spaceport before Sinn reached her. Arching an eyebrow, she looked over Sinn's cheeks still flushed from the run.

"Waylaying our mechanic?" she asked dryly and Sinn shook her head, still filled with laughter.

"More like the other way around," she retorted, "That man is persistent when he wants something."

Venom shook her head and Sinn caught her light chuckle. "Girl I don't swing that way and even I'll admit that's a fine specimen. Why you keep breaking his heart?"

The preposterous idea of Mitchell being forlorn over anyone, especially her made Sinn laugh heartily. "C'mon you know we're not like that, we just have fun with each other," she chuckled, "He's too grounded to enjoy hopping from bounty to bounty, and I ain't about to stick around here." They reached the supply depot where the attending droid was already stacking crates for them. As they prepared the cart to take them back Venom gave her a knowing look.

"You kids and your 'fun'," she said with a wry smile, "Mitchell ain't worried about holding on to you but you'll find him one day." Sinn looked at her, confused for a moment as she took the handles of the small hovercart and they started to the ship.

"Alright lady," she drawled out, "You can stop talking like a damn Jedi. 'Him' who?" Venom's smile turned into a grin that would've looked at home on a Vorn tiger.

"That one who'll dig in," the slim blonde replied, "Get under your skin, making you all itchy. He'll be the one who won't let go and want to follow you no matter where."

Venom's description had Sinn chuckling again. "And what do I do when I find him, pray tell?" she asked with a cheeky sneer that made her partner shake her head again.

"Ain't it obvious?" she retorted, "You fall head over heels for him. The kinda luck you have you won't even have to go hunting for him, he'll hunt you down."

Sinn stuck her tongue out at Venom before a devious thought popped in her head. "What if my 'him' is a 'her'?" she gave Venom a smirk, enjoying the brief look of surprise on her face. Clasping Sinn's shoulder, Venom hooted with laughter.

"Then Ser'agh and I would welcome you to the club," she gasped through her laughter as they reached Reckoning, "You love who you love; 'him', 'her', as long they make you happy. And speaking of which..."

Sinn looked up and saw Ser'agh heading towards them. The beautiful Twi'lek's eyes shone as she looked at Venom, and as Sinn looked back at the slim blonde she could see the same glow. It made the light affection she felt for Mitchell seem pale, like a star in the wake of a blazing sun. The two women embraced, looking content in each others' arms and Sinn backed away so as not to intrude on their moment. "I'll check on those repairs," she murmured letting the two women hold each other.

Smiling as she headed to the engine room, her senses went on alert as she half expected to be ambushed by a hug from the rowdy mechanic. Then she felt a chill, the same one she felt when she knew a bounty wasn't going down the way she expected. She stepped slowly, dodging the short repair droids coming down the ship's corridor wondering what her gut was trying to tell her. Reaching the engine room, Mitchell's absence was glaring even though it looked like the repairs had been finished, the droids were tidying things up and the machinary was whirring happily. But fixed or not, something didn't feel right about him not being there.

"Where's your boss?" she asked one of the rushing machines. It blinked several lights at her and she got the impression she'd confused it.

"Boss = Mitchell = mechanic?" she managed to decipher from the scattered beeps that came from it and she nodded.

"Yes boss = Mitchell, any idea where he went?" More scattered shrill whistles and beeps escaped from the droid as it rocked back and forth in aggitation.

"Republic comm + Mitchell = bad / Current Mitchell location = office"

The sinking feeling she'd had deepened and she rushed from the ship. "Going to check on something," she hollered as she passed Venom and Ser'agh while they showed the droids where to load the supplies.

"Don't be lollygagging," she heard hollered after her and she could feel the puzzled looks on her back as she reached the door to Mitchell's office

"Hey doll, we're takin' off," she called out, knocking on the doorframe to the back room looking for the mechanic.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was dark but Sinn could see Mitchell sitting down slumped over. He started when she knocked, looking up suddenly. Force of habit caused a smile to try and pull its way across his face, but whatever weighed him down made the effort too hard and he gave up with a shrug. Damn, she thought, she'd seen that look before; it spoke of deep loss and sorrow. It was probably the same look she'd had when she'd heard about her father.

Without a second thought she went over to him, easing into the narrow space between him and the sides of seat, wrapping her arm around his waist. A slight tug and his head rested against her, as he wrapped his arm around her as well. There were a few shuddering breaths before he sighed and leaned on her harder, letting her support him. She stayed silent a long time before finally asking, "Who was it?" knowing instinctively what'd happened.

There was another shuddering breath from him."My little brother, Tate. Just got word." Her heart sank at hearing his normally strong voice sounding so strained and she tugged again, still offering support.

"Were you close?" she whispered, and felt him nod, his dreads brushing her neck.

"Parents weren't much to speak of, we relied on each other," he took another breath, "Told him not to join up but he felt it was his duty. Worst part, he's already been taken care of, didn't get to say good-bye," Mitchell's voice caught on the last part of the statement and Sinn only murmured softly, knowing words would be pointless.

The parallel sent a cold knife into her gut, reopening the wound left by her father's death and she squeezed harder. She reached over and grasped his free hand letting her thumb rub over the scarred knuckles as she leaned her head against his. Moisture filled her eyes and she tried blinking it away rapidly, unsure if it was for his loss, hers or just the futility of the whole situation. A loud sniff escaped her and Mitchell pulled her tighter as if realizing she was getting comfort from him too.

They sat in the quiet darkness a long while, just supporting each other in the narrow seat. She reached up to toy with an errant dread, rolling it between her fingers before dropping them back to his hand in her lap. The hand under hers flipped allowing their fingers to intertwine, as if seeking ways to be closer.

"So who'd you lose?" he asked, "Seems like you recognized what happened too easily."

She let out a shuddering breath of her own before answering, "My Da, never got good-bye either," she replied, rubbing her cheek against him.

She felt his head nod on her shoulder. "How'd you handle it?"

"Threw up, then bawled my eyes out," she admitted with a weak chuckle, "Women have it easier that way I think, it's assumed that crying's natural for us. Like something that makes your nose stuff up and your eyes leak is 'natural'."

He straightened enough to turn and look at her face, a sad smile around his mouth as he took in her watery eyes. "Don't give me that," he teased, "Bet you're still gorgeous when you cry." Running a thumb under one eye briefly, he slumped back against her their bodies settling together for the most comfortable position.

"Thought you were taking off," his voice was low and she shrugged the shoulder he was leaning on.

"Venom's ornery but she won't leave without me," she tried for joking, "I take being bossed around better than Ser'agh." He chuckled weakly, more in recognition of the attempt than the actual joke.

"Just wait until you're the boss," he teased, "There's a durasteel fist under this soft skin, I just know it." She chuckled back, appreciating the healing ability of laughter. "Most people go on and live their lives day to day, forgetting there's war out there. Then you get a reminder like this," he heaved a heavy sigh, "I'm guessing it still hurts for you."

"It'll always hurt," she said, "But it gets easier to take."

Especially when you keep moving and distract yourself, she didn't say. She was used to staying aloft to distract herself but right now being on the ground with Mitchell wasn't so bad. She realized just how close they were, practically wrapped around each other. Their bodies had started having a conversation of their own, with subtle rubs and touches. Seemed like Mitchell had noticed it too when he touched his mouth to her shoulder.

"It's nice being with you like this Gorgeous, comforting," his sighed words tickled her skin, "Too much, I think."

There was a longing in his voice that pulled, echoing through her. She felt it too, longing for comfort that could be found in someone's arms. Distractions come in all shapes and sizes, she thought, maybe she and Mitchell could distract each other for a while. Just being two people escaping pain by enjoying the act designed to create life.

"Maybe right now that's not a bad thing," she whispered, "I think we both could use some comfort," His head lifted at her words, his face a breath from hers.

She let her eyes close, leaning in to rub the tip of her nose to his cheek then her lips. He followed suit copying her gesture. A tilt of the head and they brushed their mouths together, lips parted so she could taste his breath. His arm tensed but he didn't pull her closer, just brushed his mouth back to hers with a sigh.

With the next swoop in she pressed her mouth to his more firmly while letting her hand move up the smooth muscles of his arms. The caresses lasted longer until their mouths opened and their tongues began to explore together slowly. When they finally separated, they remained millimeters apart and Sinn opened her eyes to meet Mitchell's. She could still see the shadow of pain in them but there was a hopeful hunger obscuring it; not banishing it altogether but making it easier to bear for the moment. He leaned in again pressing a soft kiss to her cheek before looking back into eyes.

"Is this a maybe?" he murmured.

Meeting his bright green eyes Sinn gave him a quick smile. "I'd call this a yes," she sighed, "You got a place we can continue this?" He smiled back, running a thumb over her cheekbone.

"I do," he replied. He kissed her lightly again then stood and clasped her hand helping her from the chair. She followed without a word as he led her to a small room in the back of the shop with narrow bed. Ducking his head at her raised eyebrow, he chuckled.

"Not what you think, Gorgeous," he said, "Sometimes I get caught up in my work and it's just easier crash here."

"So I'm the first girl you've brought back here?" she teased, getting him to smile again.

"The only one," he affirmed sliding one arm around her waist as he closed the door with the other. She turned, pinning him to the door and this time when their mouths met there was no gentle coaxing, just hunger and trying to forget the world beyond the space they occupied. Pain wouldn't be allowed here, just the pleasure they gave each other.

Lips melded, they stripped each other quickly. His fingers were surprisingly nimble at the buttons of her shirt and he paused for a moment to run the back of his hand over her lacy bra before divesting her of it. She heard a soft growl as his hands slid to her full breasts and his thumbs spiraled around the hardened tips. They pulled apart long enough for Mitchell to shed his own shirt, then Sinn captured his mouth again as he tugged them to stand next to the bed. Unfastening his pants she was only mildly surprised that he wore nothing underneath, instantly feeling the brush of hair and his firm flesh against her palm. She stroked him quickly as she nudged his pants down from his hips, letting them fall as he groaned into her mouth.

His hands jumped on her body as if indecisive about where to go, then finally settled for unfastening her pants and sliding his hands beneath to caress her ass. She dropped her mouth to his neck, biting gently as he moved her pants and lacy panties down far enough that they fell on their own then pulled her onto the bed. She gasped as he laid her back, cupping her breasts together and licking first one hard nipple then the other, moving back and forth in quick succession.

He looked up at her, his green eyes gleaming through the dreads that had escaped the tie that held them back, smiling as he moved down her body his mouth barely leaving her skin. There was a brief nuzzle at the dark curls above the apex of her thighs, then he moved lower, suckling her center as he slid a finger inside of her. The effect was instantaneous, blinding light exploding behind her eyes as her body vaulted from the bed. He continued moving his mouth as if he hadn't noticed her reaction, sliding another finger inside and making her spasm again. He kept going and it wasn't until she cried out and collapsed shuddering that he finally stopped.

Mitchell sat up, grinning widely, but looked surprised as Sinn sat up as well. She had a grin of her own as she pushed him onto his back and began tracing her own path down his body. Her nails grazed the muscles of his chest and stomach but she ran her lips down the marks she left soothing them. Lifting her head she gave him another wicked grin watching his face she crouched between his legs and lowered her mouth to lick him. His groan was music to her ears and she repeated the move letting his vocalizations encourage her.

His member fairly jumped in reaction at her touch and Mitchell groaned again. He was moving under her and she smoothed her hands at his hips gently pushing him down. She ducked her head to run her tongue up the length of his shaft before swirling it around his head. Lapping at him similarly to what he had done to her she took him into her mouth and sucked gently. There was a tug as he twisted her hair through his fingers and she leaned down to take him further into her mouth. His groan sounded torn from him and she couldn't help but smile at his raw reaction. It wasn't until she lifted up and ran her tongue over the slit in his head tasting the essence that gathered there that she stopped.

She crept back up his body meeting his smile with her own before claiming his mouth again. Bracing her hands against his shoulders she moved until he was at her center, then lowered to encompass him. They both shuddered briefly as their bodies joined, his hands clenching at her hips before she began to move. Her body rolled over his, seizing after only a few strokes but she continued. Delight ran rampant through her as she raised and lowered, squeezing her eyes shut against the explosions behind them, then opening them to watch Mitchell writhe beneath her.

Her motions were demanding, causing spikes of pleasure that threatened to lock her up every few thrusts but it felt too good to stop. Intense panting came from both her and Mitchell as he bucked under her, their hips crashing together. His fingers moved to her thighs gripping so hard she was sure there'd be bruises as he flailed under her. She rode wildly until she felt a last surge from him, his body jerking as his eyes flew open and he gasped hard. It ignited a one more sizzling burst in her and she finally stopped, panting as she slumped over his body. Her hands pressed against his shoulders she fought to catch her breath then gave up and slid limp to his side with a smile.

She had just enough energy to stretch beside him, her eyes closed as she clung to consciousness. The light brush of his hand on her cheek and forehead made her smile widen as she heard him chuckle.

"Making sure you're alive," he teased, and she was able to chuckle back.

"Me? Not sure," she joked breathlessly, "Think I'm a puddle." The weakest guffaw she'd ever heard burst from him and they both laughed as they lay exhausted. Half rolling to face him, she'd noticed he'd done the same and he reached over to trace her cheek again. The pain in his eyes had been burned away for the time being and she could see a grateful light that she was sure her own eyes held.

"So what are we?" he asked and Sinn sighed, having known he probably would.

"Two people that needed each other," she said, lightly kissing his fingers as they passed over her lips, "Still not looking for long term but maybe we could be there if we need each other again." She wasn't sure how he'd take her noncommittal answer and was relieved when he smiled.

"I don't mind," he stated as he sat up, "I like the idea of you needing me every now and then."

He scooped up their clothes and tossed them on the bed then reached down to help her up. Pursing her lips she smacked a kiss at him as he looked her nude body up and down one last time while she started to dress. The quiet in the room was peaceful, their mutual pain muffled for the time being. After pulling on his pants Mitchell waited until she was clothed before he reached over and pulled her into a firm hug.

"Don't worry about me grounding you," she heard him say, "I'll just leave those bay doors open and you can breeze in whenever you like," she pulled back enough to look him in the eye then smiled as she gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Deal, always did like someone holding the door open for me," she chortled as she stroked his face, but before she could say more several loud bangs crashed against the door to the back room.

"Sinn! If you're done fooling around we gotta take off!" Venom's voice shattered the moment and made them both chuckle. Giving him another kiss and squeeze she walked over to the door, opening it as Venom's hand rose for another knock. The older bounty hunter looked over Sinn's disheveled clothes and into the room where Mitchell stood shirtless. Her eyes widened as a knowing grin appeared on her face.

"Well, maybe I was a bit premature," she smirked, "We could hold off if you two need more time." Looking back at Mitchell Sinn saw him smile and give her a nod of encouragement.

"Thanks partner, we're good for now," Sinn said, "Let's fly." She blew Mitchell a kiss, laughing as he pantomimed catching it and tucking it in his pocket before she and Venom headed back to Reckoning.


End file.
